Recently, use of smart devices, such as a smart phone and a tablet PC, has rapidly increased. One of the advantages of the smart device is that the smart device is capable of using various applications.
One of the advantages of the smart device is that various applications are installable in the smart device for use.
The applications need to be frequently updated due to various reasons.
An application used as an operating system of the smart device needs to be frequently updated for various reasons, such as performance improvement, security improvement, and error correction.
Currently, there is a problem in that an application of the smart device is updated without considering a load to a server, and a manager waits for an update at an update date and time (commonly, dawn at which a concentration of a load to the server is low).